


Two of a Kind

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Crying, Emotional Sex, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, Male My Unit | Byleth, Selfcest, Sibling Incest, The Byleths Are Sad And Commit Incest, Twincest, Twins, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Somewhere between the endless sleeping and crying, his sister pulled him into a kiss.A.K.A. Angsty grieving twin Byleths selfcest/twincest.
Relationships: Male Byleth/Female Byleth
Kudos: 53





	Two of a Kind

Somewhere between the endless sleeping and crying, his sister pulled him into a kiss. 

Once, a long time ago, before he became broad and she became curvy, their father caught them touching each other in the only places that was different between them, and explained that siblings weren't supposed to do things like that. 

They nodded and pretended to understand, but never did-- and now, he had no doubts that this wasn't wrong.

Two people who only had each other left, expressing love to the fullest extent, could never be a sin.

She understood him, he understood her, and that's all both of them needed to tug each other's tunics, trousers, smallclothes off, quietly bring each other to arousal, if only on a physical level.

It was strange, having his mind and body out of sync-- he wasn't turned on mentally (even though his twin was the most beautiful woman he knew), and the erection he maintained was only a means to an end.

But that end was warm and comforting and all that he ever wanted to keep, in this life and the next, and as she tightened around him in the middle of another kiss, he knew that she felt the same. 

He wasn't sure whose tears stained the sheets afterwards, but that didn't matter as much as clinging to each other like a lifeline. 

**Author's Note:**

> Both Byleths are hot so I want them to be twins and fuck each other angstily. That's it that's my reason for writing this.


End file.
